My Love for You
by Squishicus
Summary: Rikaku and Muffin have the strangest lives...meet the strangest people... have the strangest relationship... and yet I love them so much XD.
1. Introduction

:DDD Heee

Allo

Okay, I decided to turn this wicked sweet RP I've been having with my friend into an actual story …

Yaoi of course. (YAOI MALE/MALE)

CHARACTERS –

Rikaku – age 14; Rikaku has known Muffin since childhood and beyond that. Rikaku is a Clavet.

Muffin – Age 14; Muffin has a skill of being able to fence very well and is a very handsome character. He is also a Clavet.

Kebori – Age 16; Kebori used to have a silly crush on Rikaku when he was younger, but slowly it faded away, along with his dignity. He is a Selkie (with a female body XD)

Yashayori – Age 10; Rikaku's little pink haired sister, Yashayori is a cross between a lilty and a Clavet (she's small and… very…. Cuddly (and adorable!)

There's really no plot to this story XD… it's a very good story though, and I'll be at work with it all the time .…

Chapter one – Introduction

"Muffin!" Rikaku chirped out happily as he brought out a bag of things. The other Clavet smiled, taking it from him and placing it gently in the wagon.

"Is that it?"

"That's all of my stuff!"

"Yeah! WOO!" Muffin shouted in a rejoice. "WE'RE DONE PACKING!" Rikaku eagerly smiled and joined in, giggling at the jumping and twirling that his friend was doing. Yashayori walked out of the house, smiling at them and standing behind Rikaku.

"So you two are really leaving…" She stammered out, her smile fading. Rikaku kneeled over and put a hand on her head, smiling.

"We'll be back though! We'll be back soon, honest… so please don't worry too much." He said, smiling comfortingly. She looked up to him and threw her arms around him.

"No no! Don't go onii-san!" ((Onii-san older brother)) She whimpered out, clutching the back of his baggy white shirt. He picked her up and slowly waved her around.

"I have to," he started softly, "If I don't, who will?"

"Muffin can! Can't you! Don't take my onii-san away from me, Muffin-san…" She said helplessly. Muffin made a small 'gack' sound at the lack of love she was giving him and sweatdropped.

"I can't take on monsters by myself… I need Rikaku's help. I won't let him die, so he'll be okay." Rikaku turned to him and gave a small smile of appreciation. Muffin gave a small smile back as he watched Rikaku put down his baby sister. Rikaku murmured some words to his little sister, and as Muffin watched, Yashayori grew a giant grin on her face and started to laugh, running off to go help her father with some of the animals they had to tend to. Muffin walked over and put a hand on Rikaku's shoulder.

"How do you do that?" He asked his best friend, laughing a little. "Look at her, she's already forgotten!" Rikaku smiled at Muffin, then laughed. "Aw, Muffin… what fun would that be if I told you? You should have listened!" Muffin stared at his friend and then sighed, grumbling.

And Rikaku Laughed. Again.

Muffin felt his arm reach around Rikaku's other shoulder. That laugh somehow pulled him into Rikaku's light, almost like a sweet serenity that you couldn't touch. Rikaku looked to his friend and blushed slightly.

"Muffin…?" He stammered out, looking into Muffin's eyes. Those eyes… they pulled him in, and when I say that, I mean it. He was long gone by the time Muffin had looked at him curiously to see what he was staring at, which followed by rubbing his face a little. Rikaku blinked, snapping out of his short trance, and tilting his head.

"Hm?" He quietly muttered out, a small tint of pink spreading across his face. Muffin, seeing Rikaku turn a shade of pink, also turned a shade of pink and soon they were both turning red. Muffin quickly unlatched himself from Rikaku and stood away, blushing madly. Rikaku also backed off and waved his hands in the air.

"S-sorry, Muffin!" He sputtered out, embarrassed and lacking a will to relax. Muffin smiled and also waved his hands around. "N-no! I sh-shouldn't have…"

Silence.

"Umm…" Rikaku tried to start a conversation. "Wh-why don't we meet up later on tonight, since this is gonna be the last night we're gonna be here." Rikaku said with a smile. Muffin sighed and shook his head sadly.

"My parents are probably going to plan a giant party… they're party animals." Muffin said with a sigh of defeat. Rikaku's happiness just faded away as he looked away sadly, only giving out a little "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Rikaku. I'll try to-" Muffin started, but was cut off by Rikaku's finger on his lips. Rikaku gave a weak smile before turning around.

"What you do should be with your family… we'll be seeing eachother for a long time after this… so go ahead. I'm sorry for being so selfish." Muffin watched him sadly, wanting to be with him, to hold his hand and sit under the moon, sharing the last night at their village together. He longed for it to be romantic, to be open and to be free with his emotions instead of keeping them bottled up inside him. He wanted to hold Rikaku, to be with Rikaku, to kiss those lips in which tempted him every single day, but he couldn't bring himself to do it because he was afraid of rejection.

And so was Rikaku.

Next Chapter:

Rikaku stared at Muffin, eyes wide and open full of hope. Muffin slowly gained some space by shuffling closer to the other boy, a small grin playing at the corners of his lips.

"_Rikaku, there's something I need to tell you."_


	2. Confessions of a Yaoi

:D Hey! Thank you Chibi Tetra and Rin! You guys rock! .

From last chapter!

"What you do should be with your family… we'll be seeing eachother for a long time after this… so go ahead. I'm sorry for being so selfish." Muffin watched him sadly, wanting to be with him, to hold his hand and sit under the moon, sharing the last night at their village together. He longed for it to be romantic, to be open and to be free with his emotions instead of keeping them bottled up inside him. He wanted to hold Rikaku, to be with Rikaku, to kiss those lips in which tempted him every single day, but he couldn't bring himself to do it because he was afraid of rejection.

And so was Rikaku.

Chapter one – Confessions of the Yaoi

"I wonder what Rikaku's doing right now?" Muffin thought aloud to his mother, who was sobbing and trying to get the elder to send someone else. His mother grabbed him by the collar and shook his quickly.

"YOU'RE MOTHER IS DIEING HERE! MY LITTLE MUFFIN! DON'T GO ON THIS CRAZY ADVENTURE BECAUSE IF YOU DO I'LL"

"Die?"

"I would rather die than let you die before me." She said in-a-matter-of-factly. Cutting a slice of cake off for the thinking boy, she smiled.

"Now EAT! This will probably be the last time I see you in a while, and I want to-" She stopped. Muffin shot her a glare that said clearly 'I want to be with Rikaku so let me go right now.' It's amazing how someone's face can say that….

"Mom, can I please be excused?"

"What about your party…? You at least have to clean up."

"Clean up now? But I was just leaving! No! Mom! Get over it!" He said, his temper rising. His mother was taken aback and stared for a few minutes before turning around.

"Come home before you leave and say goodbye to your poor old mother, alright?" She said with a weak smile and a small wave as she watched her son get up and walk out.

"He's growing up. Too fast." The mother said, her hand falling on her cheek. Muffin's father wrapped his arm around the female, smiling.

"Muffin doesn't grow… he kind of shrinks." The couple laughed and walked to the kitchen, where they cleaned up the mess from the small party they had.

"Muffin…" Rikaku sighed out, his eyes scanning the sky from behind a tree (he was hiding from his folks who wanted him to come home XD). Holding his breath, he crossed his fingers and looked at the stars that shone in the sky. 'A wish!'

"I wish…" 'that Muffin would come and find me… to hold me… and fight with me and even against me! I just want Muffin… right here… right…'

"…now? But I was just leaving! No! Mom! Get over it!" Rikaku turned around to find Muffin, running out of his house and looking around. Rikaku stared for a few moments before falling against the tree and acting like he was asleep.

"Rikaku! There you are! We need to talk!" He started, but stopped and sighed as he found Rikaku 'asleep'. He blinked a few times and smiled, finding a place next to him. "There's something I need to tell you."

"I was afraid."

'Of what? Muffin? What were you afraid of?' (Thoughts XD)

"I was afraid I'd never get to come here again with you. So many memories." He stated, smiling up to the skies. "When Kebori ran away, when we found the stray kitten, when we found travelers from a distant town… so exciting!" He said, giggling. Rikaku, who was doing a great job at acting, slowly formed a small smile.

"If you were awake… I would tell you… that I…. Love you very much." He said, a small smack following. "But that would ruin our relationship, wouldn't it? God… this is silly…I'm talking to someone who's asleep…"

"Not quite." Rikaku stated, his head turning, a shimmering tear slowly sliding down his happy face. Muffin stared and blushed heavily. "You mean you-"

"I… heard you. I heard it all." Rikaku said, his back now fully leaning against the tree. "And I have to say, talking to someone who's asleep has many advantages." Rikaku said, pulling his hand together with Muffin's.

"Am I right?"

"Rikaku…" Muffin said, sighing and smiling softly. Rikaku's eyes glimmered with tears that slowly fell down his cheeks. "Don't cry…" He said, placing a thumb over Rikaku's cheek and wiping the tears off.

"But I can't…" he said inbetween sobs. "I'm just… so happy! I love you too…!" Rikaku said, throwing his arms around Muffin and holding on, not wanting to let him go. Muffin's hand slowly came to Rikaku's back and he smiled as well, pulling his face back to find those moist, pink lips he only dreamed of having.

"I love you… Rikaku…" He said gently as he placed his lips on Rikaku's, tongues intertwining, emotions flying rapidly, and two very happy boys smiling at eachother.

"I can't… Breath…" Rikaku said helplessly as Muffin pushed him down to the ground.

"Then don't."

And so ended their lovely night.

Okay! First of all, I couldn't find a place to put the phrase I was gonna use from the last chapter… and any Ceres fans would recognize that last statement… no… before they ended the night. Yes, that one. . I'm sorry this chapter was so short! The next one will be longer! Honest! ;.;

Well, this is Rikky, signing out!

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER

"_Who are you…?" Muffin asked the blue haired girl before him. The girl smiled and winked._

"_I'm Kebori! Don't you remember, Muffin?"_


End file.
